


Oh! You're talking to me?!

by TimeGlitched



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeGlitched/pseuds/TimeGlitched
Summary: What if it was the other band member that was left flustered??I hate this :/
Relationships: 1010 & Mayday (No Straight Roads), 1010 & Zuke (No Straight Roads), Mayday & Zuke (No Straight Roads), White | Rin/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	1. Oh! why me!?!?

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh this is awful

The music was loud in the metro division but so was the music in every part of the city, it is a music city after all what else could you expect it still didn't stop the excitement from clawing its way onto Mayday's face in the form of an almost dangerous smile. Then again they were in the center of the 1010 fan hub, everywhere you turned there was some form of advertisement for the group,posters, videos, merch, and even a fan club it was almost scary how obsessed people were.

"Ah Zuke, can't you wait to see them" Mayday all but yelled

of course Mayday would be excited by this, she didn't seem too keen on fighting them in the first place, Zuke on the other hand really didn't know what to think of them, sure they were tall and they could sing pretty well thanks to the autotune that all but made sure there were no imperfections in the androids voices. still the fanbase they had was not something to scoff at, in all honesty it was downright terrifying how obsessive and protective their fans were, treating them like well robots... ok well the point still stands sure they're tall and look really nice and they sound so genuine when they talk to any of their fans that sometime it makes him wonder,,,

no not the time to think of that, Mayday was still waiting for an answer

"um not really seeing that we will have to fight them and they will probably be surrounded by their fans soo..."he trailed off sheepishly

Ah- right that Mayday almost forgot about that part, well that was fine they needed to make a stand against nsr……. even if 1010 did look pretty

“Yeah i guess you're right….” she sighed “but you gotta admit it’s exciting, we're so close to reaching the nsr tower, just 1 more of Tatiana’s artists after 1010!” 

“Yeah… your right, well then let's get this over with!”he exclaimed

\-----------

“ I never want to do that again” Zuke calmly but fearfully explained

“Yeah that was…… I - just yeah you and me both buddy” May gasped out

They had just finished getting past the security for 1010 and well nearly falling off of a moving car or whatever those things were, while getting shot was not fun, 0/10 never wanted to do it again, well it was time to fight 1010 and- oh they are not looking……. HEY! That wasn't fair they should face each other head on not head to uh... yeah! Mayday could feel a bit of anger bubbling up, just who did they think they where to turn her down she would- 

“May calm down we're here to fight not whatever you have going on in your head, which currently seems to be murder” Zuke calmly stated and callmed her down ever so slightly, anyway time to get this show on the road!...... wait!

“Your flying circus ends now, Ten Ten!” Mayday proudly exclaimed…….. and they ignored her?!?

“Oi! were crashing your party!………..Hello? Ten Ten!” she was yelling at this point, Zuke could tell she was getting impatient he put a hand on her shoulder maybe he should say somethi-

“Look, boys it seems are one true love i finally here,-” oh nevermind they are talking… wait what?!”- lets be the ideal boyfriends and give him our utmost attention” ”what” “ATTENTION!”they all yelled in sync, hang on what!? Zuke wasn’t sure he heard them correctly but that was NOT something he thought he would just make up even if he misheard them

“Wait, why are we saluting again..?” oh- May no why

“We salute your friend for gracing us with his calming aura” the white haired android started, The rest followed shortly behind one after the other creating a chain “your trusting loyalty, your patient smile, your protective gaze” wow they were trying really hard or not at all“And even your eyes which shine like rubies!” The yellow one ended

….Oh- she’s gotta admit she didn’t see that coming, towards Zuke especially ,not the time; did they really think that would work, no way!

“HAHA! You think you can just sweep zuke off his feet with those cheesy lines, you've clearly never met him he’s not that easy to sway right Zuke! ............Zuke?” Mayday turned to look at her bandmate aaaaaaaand he was blushing, like a lot…….

Well shi-


	2. That was unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A robot in love?!? oh my

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh thank you for those who liked it and thank you for those who waited on this!!! I hope you like reading it!?!?

Oh………… oh no, no, no, no, no

“What the Heck did you do to him 1010!!!?” May was panicking. She didn’t know what to do this is nothing like she was expecting, sure 1010 did have a reputation to flirt and maybe dance with fans but she never thought they would go after Zuke?!?! and Zuke was, well he was just a red as her skirt! She had never seen him like this before… ever , what would happen now they didn’t plan for this, and 1010 was not helping

“Ha! Haters gonna hate, when we how up we get the sexy mision done~” the white ne stated very matter of fact, oh no they were SO dead now May decided right then and there she would rip of the smug looks off their faces starting with the white lamp post

“You better put on your tactical thermal goggles cuz’ we’re gonna bring the heat~!” ok then she was ready!.... Zuke on the other hand not so much.

He was panicking ,he had no clue what was going on, he had no idea how to feel, he was prepared for a variety of things to happen but he was ABSOLUTELY NOT prepared to be the center of the most popular boy band’s attention, sure they were the only boy band in Vinyl City, but that’s a lot more then he was prepared to be flirted with.

HOW!?!? was he supposed to fight them now when he could barely look at them without becoming too flustered, May on the other hand looked absolutely ready to tear them apart, strange since she seemed almost unwilling to fight them, well they still had something to do!

\----------------

The white one was just looking at them now, waiting to see what would happen, now what was his name… Rin- no! No not the time they were in a fight! But maybe NOPE! Definitely not going there especially not after his last relationship and well he wasn’t touching that idea with a 10 foot pole thank very much! besides it would never have worked…right? no , yes, definitely not, but maybe… ok this was getting too complicated he would think more about this later, at home, in private

It was Mayday’s sudden movement that broke him out of his confusion rushing towards the first member of 1010; and he, her ever loyal partner went right after, and oy was she mad about something he didn’t think she would actually go to fight them but there she was already taking down the first android, huh maybe it wouldn’t be too hard seeing how easy they were to take down-

“INTRUDER’S” came a shout from somewhere 

“You mess with my troops you mess with me!!” suddenly their was something flying past us

1010 never surrenders!!! Maintain operation party All Night~”then what looked like a factory started going through all of the members of 1010 before settling on the one Mayday destroyed

“Baby I'm electrifying”

“Electrifying~” they all sang after their leader came out of the factory

“Hey that's not fair!” yelled a very annoyed Mayday

“There's no use they just keep coming out! At this rate we’ll never get done!” May was getting angrier by the second

“I- yeah, Alright that factory thing has got to go!” Zuke managed to stutter out, he was still flustered but they came here to fight and win! At least he hoped they could win, I mean 1010 was practically shooting top notch artillery at them, heck they still hadn’t fully recovered from Yinu’s fight! The fight left them both with some back pain, hell they felt bad for even trying to fight a 9 year old but Kliff was being super pushy and the where starting to get suspicious of him, Zuke had gotten some red flags from him when he got hold of May and when he knew where their base was.

“Look out!” May shouted a warning at him as an attack barreled past him, right they were fighting!!!

==========

.

.

.

.

Well that was not how Purl-hew thought this was going to happen when their captain(dad) told them there was an indie band trying to take down NSR, sure they expected to be asked to try and stop them, Rin even had a plan to try and neutralize one of them and it was something as simple as flirting, because they were gonna flirt!! But apparently they weren't flirting with the one they thought they were going to!? When Rin started to enact their plan the rest of 1010 was sure he was gonna target the loud girl of the indie band, but NOPE!!! They were going for the other one, the rest of the 1010 looked just as confused as him when Rin directed his attention to the drummer, they all scrambled (gracefully might they add) to come up with complements to fluster the guy, it wasn’t that he was bad or anything just that him being the one to be on the receiving end of the plan was unexpected. Anyway it seemed to be working so congrats Rin it worked, and if he had anything to say about why he chose the drummer to flirt with afterwards he would eventually ask the others to help him corner their older brother after the fact, but Purl-hew did have some ideas as he could tell that his brother’s smile was genuine and complement seemed to be more structured then their half put together ones, he could also tell from the glow of his cheeks there was a bigger motive to this….. maybe … no that couldn't be it … could it ?

….

.

.

.

… was Rin ……… 

.

.

..

… in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you know I love all of you who commented on my work and left kudos on my work seeing as this is my first "fic" thank you so much to all of you who read this!!!


End file.
